User talk:Defiant Elements
/Archive1 /Archive2 = Guest Book = Sign my Guest Book Rate-a-user Favoured: #A keeper. Always helping voting on builds plus other useful edits.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) #Unfavored. Until this user lets me use some of his userboxes, or at the very least points me in a good direction to get some more, I don't like this user at all. (complying with my demands will result in my moving of this vote to the "Favored" section.) Jioruji Derako 01:55, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:You might consider looking at the UBC - Gem's Userbox Competition. Also may I direct you to my userpage, which has many userboxes. I only ask for a small note of credit in return. Entropy 01:58, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::That will do nicely. Entropy has saved you this time, D.E., but don't count on avoiding my wrath again so easily. *wanders off to Entropy's page to rip off as many ideas as he can carry* Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::P.S. Oh yeah, and D.E. is a great help to the Wiki and all that. Thanks for the help with the Critical Fox build too. Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:::Just so you know, anyone is welcome to use my user-boxes. Defiant Elements 19:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::::Is it alright if I change my vote to "Very Favored" then? Jioruji Derako 21:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) #DE is teh Buildman. Most of his builds are great, he tests loads, makes informed comments and gives good reasons for his votes. A big asset to the builds section and the wiki as a whole. -- Hyperion` 20:42, 22 January 2007 (CST) #Above comment. -Misfate 18:06, 29 Januarry 2007 (PST) #If I owned a build accadamy, id hire you.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 22:04, 29 January 2007 (CST) # Favoured forever. --SBR 23:33, 29 January 2007 (CST) #stay, wtf has he done wrong?-Lokre #nice work on the build section Defiant.--Vazze 13:37, 8 February 2007 (CST) #How can you not favor him?Cheese Slaya 17:49, 22 February 2007 (CST) #It's a tough job, but someone has to do it :) NightAngel 09:59, 23 February 2007 (CST) #BECAUSE EVERYBODY ELSE VOTED FOR YOU :D! And you use constructive critisism :D! 18:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) #Signed my page, so yes favored.- ''Leader Rat'' (Sign) 06:28, 6 March 2007 (CST) #Lots of builds. I like em. Good thing he's here! -X H K #Have my babies... lol j/k. Seriously, Defiant = Leetsauce. --NYC Elite 20:04, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #You're a good user, its good that you rate alot of builds I like that. - Viktor 14:00, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #He favors my builds and he joins in my contests. Great guy! --50x19px user:Zerris 11:42, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #super --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:17, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #Needs more cowbell! --8765 21:07, 29 January 2007 (CST) #I cna't bleiv yu dno't korrekt baad speilleng! ''--Zamanee 18:12, 21 February 2007 (CST)'' #I want your build making experience! --InfestedHydralisk 20:01, 3 March 2007 (CST) #I am predujuce against luxon Grrr. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:23, 3 March 2007 (CST) #16px 11:38, 10 March 2007 (CST) noobish build coments Delete: #I vote your gone- #Looks like a thief just waiting to happen. — Blastedt — 17:48, 25 January 2007 (CST) #Do you even read the builds before voting? 68.121.17.141 01:11, 27 January 2007 (CST) #It's a shame but you have to go :-( --Nightslayer 23:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) #— Jyro X 21:09, 29 January 2007 (CST) #^ All apply AmericanVlad 17:03, 19 February 2007 (CST) #NO!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!! CRushTurner 21:47, 20 February 2007 (CST) #/shoo --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:11, 27 February 2007 (CST) #Get out of here! ^ All apply too. -- Nova -- ( ) 12:31, 10 March 2007 (CST) # You are too reasonable! And your sensibility scares small children! Be gone I say! :D lol Readem 21:02, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Merge: #He might possibly have a little something somewhat in common with someone. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 19:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) Undecided #So many choices can't make my mind up. Arrgghhhh! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 08:57, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Minion Guide thing. When you get the chance could you look at This? I'm still in the process of making it, but input is welcome :) --Dazra 04:30, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Hey 2 things Hey, its Readem. I have a question relating to your contest. Do you know if Extend Conditions can be used before conditions are applied, and still extend the conditions? Secondly, I read about your suggestion about creating a VoS Running page, and I would be glad to help. I have actually been begging for that for months XD. If you look through all the Derv VoS builds (Tested) I hve hinted several times. Start up a page, and leave the link here, and I'll help ya with it. ~Readem Warrior union issues. Ok, as for both issues, i couldn't find a "warrior humor" section, and this is why I figured putting a "other" section and linking to it might have gotten the ball rolling. As for location, to be honest, i couldn't find any guidelines on "humor" content, even if the page is a tongue in cheek attempt to work on a situation which while humorously protraiyed, is still present every day. :I've put an appropriate warning to the TWU page. While this is an attempt at tongue in cheek discussion, there is still a serious underlying issue that I believe should be explored. Also, your link didn't work, and i would like to see where it is written that all humor has to be in userpages. Cheers! --Lullysing 01:44, 19 March 2007 (CDT) : For crying out loud, I went to sleep and find out it's been deleted. Hell man... --Lullysing 07:21, 19 March 2007 (CDT) about solus' ban Didn't want to drag out the discussion on the voting page too long, so I'm putting my reply here: maybe they ''did ban his ip, but he has a dynamic one? I can restart my router and get a new ip in 30 sec myself, hell, I can atmost stay connected for 36 hours before I get a new ip. –Ichigo724 01:42, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :True, I have a program (inactive most of the time) that reroutes my IP, and those are very easy to get, so it is possible he is just using one of those. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::Even a proxy does fine for that, built into most browsers even. :/ –Ichigo724 01:44, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::Solus is such a pain in the butt --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:45, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I actually have at least two IP's myself, I think. (I like to check my watchlist with my PSP, does that make me a Wiki-addict?) It's not all that hard to get on after you've been banned, if you really want too. I personally don't think it's a good idea to argue or anything though, while you're already temp-banned... here's hoping he doesn't get himself banned again while he's banned... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:15, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Resolved for now at least. The IP Solus has been using has also been banned, but he can still get around it again. This could quickly get ridiculous. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] y u get rid of my '''whatever you call em box's? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:22, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Which one? [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::the one i just made with the you have been nomitated, like the box i made b4 with Warning: the following page contains the plot of u. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 02:23, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::I didn't deleted the one about my being nominated, it is right at the top of my page. The other one is still there too right beneath guest book. If you want I can take screenshots and upload them to show you. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::::Lol dw i just seen in my watchlist you had made an edit of -200 things just after i made the box lol come to the worst conclusion -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 02:28, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::::No, in fact, what I deleted was the note that I myself had added about my nomination since I liked yours better. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :i see that now, proberly should check page first, but was busy making sumamry table in ur nomitation -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 02:30, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, so I saw. You missed a couple of favored votes though, Readem posted just after you created the summary, and Lania nominating me counts as a favored vote as well. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :::well of course i didnt see reaem's vote, and forgot about the nomitation vote, was adding in under the summary or just under the for voted, forgot it all in the disgust about my message box lol. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 02:33, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Do you know how to make coloums? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:24, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff poll Already voted on the offical one too :) --Dazra 03:49, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Other users comments Editing other users comments is not allowed, not even to fix grammar. ;) Not a serious thing, but some people don't like you correcting their comments. -- (talk) 03:52, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Ok, alright. I was just always taught to not have pronouns that didn't clearly refer back to a noun. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) GuildWiki:Requests for adminship/Defiant Elements I've already gone through once and moved all discussion to the talk page, i'd appreciate if you could do the same with the most recent — Skuld 15:14, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Alright, done. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) BuildWiki? No offense, but you're missing the point. Entirely. We're nuking the existing section so that we can a) get rid of all the laughable, ridiculous builds up there, and b) retain the good ones and start anew. I've got to ask why you decided to save ''every single build on the wiki. Just about all the Unfavored builds are crap. A number of the vetted ones are pretty bad too. You should concentrate on saving the good builds, or even the ones you question but are more-or-less accepted by the community, instead of everything; the good with all the bad. By doing this you're undermining all the good things that NOB/PNB hopes to accomplish, while simultaneously nulifying all the good things about the current system (discussion & debate on build development, community collaboration, etc.) Other than as a pre-nuke historical reference, I don't at all see the good in what you're doing. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:49, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Don't worry, it will all get culled by me. It isn't all gonna stay. I am just starting with everything. I will still probably keep records of all the builds, but my final product on my user page will only have the good stuff. As to BuildWiki, well, that was a joke. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ )